Kurama's Secret
by Kurochan
Summary: Kurama has a secret and a total flop up leads the team to discover it... Will his friends scorn him?


Kurama has a secret and a total flop up leads the team to discover it... Will his friends scorn him?  
  
*Nekochan:Second fic!!!! And a futile attempt to make it pg.  
~Kurochan:I'd like to send out a holler over to Jedibabe and Hosi-chan  
*Nekochan:And never can we forget our first reviewer  
~Kurochan:We've been doing this scince... 1st grade...(making stories)  
*Nekochan:Usually we draw and THEN make up a story...  
~Kurochan:But we finally got a critical audience!!!  
*Nekochan:Well anywho we have to giggy so....  
~Kurochan: PLEASE REVIEW!!! SHOW LOVE!!!!!!!  
*Nekochan(sweatdrop):Mata ne!  
  
--------------------------Standard Disclaimers apply.------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama's secret!  
  
  
  
"Urameshi! I bet I can stick five jellybeans up my nose!" Screeched Kuwabara.   
"You're on! I bet I can put six up my nose!" Retaliated Yussuke  
"No, not that again last time I had to take both of you up to the emergency room and EXPLAIN why you had those things up your noses" moaned Shizuru.  
  
They were all at Kurama's house studying(*yeah right)(~oh ok! sheesh),most of them anyways. Kuwabara was finding out ways to out do Urameshi. Urameshi was busy thinking up ways to get Keiko to(*HEY!)(~Ok ok ummm...)give him money for the arcade(~Happy? You made Yussuke look like a leach!).Shizuru was thinking about her date and how to get rid of him.Yukina was thinking about nothing(~OI!)(*Um I mean...)she was thinking about how Kurama got those flowers to stick so close to the wall(~It's wallpaper!).And Kurama was thinking about Hiei(~Well who wouldn't)(*Oh please!).  
  
"Um Kurama-san,"  
"Yes Yukina?"  
"Where's Hiei?"  
"Well..."   
  
He didn't get to finish the phrase before Hiei came in through the window...stark na(*PG PG!) in a thon(*PG HENTAI!) in his UNDERWEAR(~Happy?!).He did not have a happy look on his face and was wet from head to toe.  
  
"Um Hiei what happened?" Said Kurama trying to suppress his giggles.  
"I was in Makai taking a bath when...." Hiei trailed off.  
"I didn't quite catch that last part.When what?"   
"When..."  
"Sorry Hiei but I..."  
"WHEN A CHIVATO RAN OFF WITH MY CLOTHES!!!!!"  
"Oh."  
  
"BWHAAAAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU ARE A WEAKLING COMPARED TO ME,THE GREAT KUWABARA KAZUMA!!!!!!"  
"Oh shut up! You are afraid of mice,spiders,and roaches.So you be quiet." Reprimanded Shizuru  
"Well at least I...I'm taller than he is..."  
"It's so fascinating to see an ego right before it dies..." Said Yussuke  
"AHA BUT YUKINA IS BY MY SIDE!!!!!!"  
"Nope bro, look..." Shizuru pointed at the far end of the room.  
  
"Hiei are you all right?"  
"Sure I'm fine"  
"Do you want me to take off your underwear ?"  
"That would be nice," when Hiei's brain clicked to realize what he said he quickly registered "Um never mind my underwear Yukina,"he said grabbing her hands "I left some here"  
  
"I washed them Hiei they're in the closet drawers"  
"So he left them here huh?" Said Yussuke giving Kurama a jeering look.  
The look going unnoticed Kurama responded "Yeah he spent the night with me"  
"Oh? And what did you two do?"(~Hey that sorta rhymed)asked Shizuru with a leer.  
"You know the usual fool around,play a bit of games then go to business..."  
"Did you have fun?" Asked Yussuke with a glint in his eye.  
"Yep loads of..." When Kurama looked up and noticed the looks and he blushed "YOU HENTAIS!!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA..."  
  
After a minute of catcalls and laughs,Kurama noticed Hiei didn't come out of the closet.  
'That's strange....' noted Kurama. "Where's Hiei?"  
Out of the closet came Hiei's muffled voice "Kurama did you know you have a secret compartment in here?"  
"NO!HIEI DON'T OPEN IT!!!!"  
"Ooops"  
There was a tremor and suddenly the room was full till their knees.  
  
"What the F(*PGGPGPGPGPGPGPG DARN IT) Heck?" Said Yussuke bending down to grasp one of the items.  
"Don't touch that!!!" Hollered Kurama snatching it away from his reach "It's mine!!!"  
"Ok."  
  
"Um Kurama you really seem to like these things.... Why?" Asked Shizuru with a you-must-be-kidding-me look.  
"Well first off they're cool! I have every single one ever made and....  
  
FOUR HOURS LATER.....  
  
"That's why...."  
"Ok." Responded Shizuru "Well we have to go have dinner and stuff so Ja ne! Come Kuwabara and bring Yukina"  
Yukina finding nothing more interesting to do fell asleep in Kurama's chair.  
  
"I guess I have to leave too Ja!" Said Yussuke.  
  
As they left the room they could here a certain "Melp, Melp!" coming from underneath the rubble.  
  
OUTSIDE...  
  
"Well every one has their hobbies I guess, We never actually thought that..." Shizuru shrugged.  
"I know...who would've guessed ?" Said Kuwabara  
"But come on POLLY POCKETS?...  
  
  
Owari  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Nekochan: You must be kidding!   
~Kurochan: Hahahahaha! I love misleading people hehe!  
Kurama: That was embarrassing.  
Hiei: At least they didn't leave you under a pile of stuff! *sniff sniff*  
Kurama: My poor baby....  
~Kurochan: Oh please....  
*Nekochan: Look I have an imaginary booboo....  
~Kurochan: Seeing that I'm the only sane one left I have to ask... How was it? Good? Bad? So-so? Please review! Or I'll send the tulivieja on ya!!! Anywho Ja!   
  
  
Next story: Hiei's secret 


End file.
